As electronic technologies develop and consumer demands increase, increasingly more electronic products appear, such as smartphones and tablet computers. These electronic devices greatly facilitate user's life and work. Usually, all these electronic devices provide an audio collection function, to collect an audio signal.
In some approaches, to prevent a mobile phone housing from blocking an audio signal and achieve a good sound reception effect, a hole is usually disposed on a housing of an electronic device and used as a sound reception hole of an audio collection module, and the sound reception hole is connected to the audio collection module. However, because the electronic device is in a complex environment, the sound reception hole is often blocked and sound information collection of the audio collection module is affected. In some existing voice detection methods, only whether an algorithm of a collected audio signal is normal can be detected. There is no effective method for detecting a sound reception exception caused when the sound reception hole of the electronic device is blocked, and the user cannot be notified of the sound reception exception or no remedy can be provided for the sound reception exception. Consequently, user experience is affected.